ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Brotherhood of the Pigeons
The Brotherhood of Pigeons is a not-so-secret organization that promotes equality. A member of this group first appears in the Conduit Saga of Dragon Ball Omniverse. The group has been speculated to be as old as Adrian Maye is but it has been shown to be even older. Adrian Maye is a member of this group but because he vowed to never kill, he left. Over 20,000 years later, he joined again and changed the group's ideology. Specifically their methods in promoting equality. Ideology The Brotherhood of Pigeons believes in equality off all things. The universe, dimension and time itself. They sometimes are peaceful to kings and queens who they think "Entitle themselves to everything because of royal blood relation". Other times they kill the queens and kings for being kings and queens. They aren't relentless though. If an heir doesn't step up to their predecessors' possession, the Brotherhood of Pigeons will welcome them into the group with open arms. They kill politicians and others with positions of authority in public and some believe in their ideology so much that they will stay at the scene of the crime and welcome their arrest. Others kill themselves at the scene to spread a message that "One death of a non-supporter of the Pigeons, is only one atom taken from the universe. Out of all of the other equal-in-size atoms that make up the universe and the billions that are born everyday, this non-supporter's death is nothing... just as mine is nothing." Adrian Maye's Changes To the Brotherhood Adrian's biggest change to the Brotherhood, is their method of promotion of equality. He doesn't like the idea of killing those who "aren't pure enough to accept that they are common people just as their citizens are". He believed that they aren't lucky enough to really understand that they are nothing more than "that girl who ate your ass in third grade". He stopped killing and started imprisoning the political leaders until they stopped being so stuck up. Others followed in his foot steps. The motto of the Brotherhood became Adrian's last words before sacrificing himself to save the Brotherhood from destruction by Audrey Corrupted Adrian. "I believe death is a punishment, not worthy of anyone. No body deserves to die, as no one deserves something someone else doesn't have. If one person doesn't deserve to die, then why do those non-supporters deserve it? They don't, and if we really promoted equality, we wouldn't kill those who didn't. We are treating non-supporters like they are wrong for not being born with the hearts that we have, and that is wrong. We aren't promoting equality that way, we are promoting death in all things. Not only that but murder is just wrong. Think of the family of the dead. They will be devastated to learn that their beloved family member died because of their position in the community. Which is why I will give birth to the new Brotherhood. It will be reborn with a different approach. What is this approach? Nothing. We will leave everything how it is. They will soon realise that the fear of a monarch taking their anger out on you is greater than the fear you have of one of the Brotherhood of Pigeons" Practice The Brotherhood of Pigeons isn't an exclusive group. Anyone could join if they really believed in equality. But if you are Pure of Heart, you are automatically admitted into the group at birth. It is private though, to those of royal bloodlines and they must turn down whatever position offered to them. Pigeon Transportation This spell is used for stealth or for transportation between targets. The user turns into a group of pigeons and they fly to their target. When the pigeons reach the destination, the user will materialize back into themselves. Agility and Combat The Brothers are taught multiple different fighting styles. All of them are spiritual and can make the user's soul lighter which can result in enhanced mobility and movement. This leads to their learning of ''Aroquas¿ Mètiem. ''This is a form of freerunning that allows very fluent movements. The practitioner will be able to jump between buildings with ease no matter the distance. They will look as if they were flying with how smooth their movements up buildings look at times. They can grasp the most slippery edge and look as if they were glued to it. They have this skill because of their ninja ancestors. Equipment All of the Brothers are equipped with with a mark imbued three section staff. These marks allow the user to channel all of their magic energy into it and even use it for spells. An example of this is Adrian's Edit That Out move. He uses it in conjunction with his three section staff named Betty to rewrite the dimensions. Adrian used to wear a gauntlet on his write hand before he lost it. This gauntlet was given to him by the Brotherhood and is used for close combat. It is made out of Dwarf's Amber and can drain magic energy from those the user punches. History The order was invented by Adrian's aunt, Gradus. She started small, with signs and protests on her street. Soon she got many other Equality Activists (as they were called back then) and they did national protests. Some traveled miles to spread their message and others even started killing themselves to show that their deaths mean nothing, just as everyone else does. The military started hunting down these Equality Activists and started killing them. This was so that they could stay in power and keep the government funded. This only provoked more protests and soon, most of everybody was starting fires and killing political leaders for their cause. Gradus was killed and so was Adrian's grandpa. The order didn't make any progress for the next 40,000,000 years until the Brothers and Sisters started killing normal pedestrians and then committing suicide. This outraged many government officials and caused a nuke to be dropped by the Demonic Government. The Equality Activists was renamed Brotherhood of Pigeons after the bombing. The Brotherhood made no progress until Adrian was 13 billion years old. That was when he joined the Brotherhood. He killed over 20 million people for his cause and even killed a child because it would not given up its position as Prince of Universe 7. This haunted Adrian for years until he finally quit the group. Over 20,000 years later, Adrian joined but left again soon after. While he was still in group he told the Brothers and Sisters to stop killing, and that the people would fear the wrath of a ruler more than the Brotherhood. This ultimately disbanded the group in a way, as no one even attempted to protest or kill rulers anymore. He changed the Brotherhood for eternity, as shown when Adrian looked into the future and saw that they still weren't acting to promote equality. They were making progress though, slavery stopped and women were no longer oppressed on Planet Vegeta. Adrian really changed the Brotherhood for better. Category:Groups Category:Fan Made Organizations Category:Organization Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists teachers Category:Peaceful Category:Peace Fighter Category:Ninja Category:Factions Category:Assassins Category:Close Combat